


Burn It Up

by Narcis_The_Monk



Series: Hope County Tales [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcis_The_Monk/pseuds/Narcis_The_Monk
Summary: Sharky's greatest challenge yet: coming up with the perfect date.(continuation of Fuel This Fire)





	1. Chapter 1

It’d been exactly a month since whatever forces controlled the hands of fate had aligned for him (The One and Only Greatest Sharky Boshaw), or whatever bullshit point he was trying to make. He got distracted with the influx of words and laughed quietly to himself, making a note that he’d probably forget to use that title in a conversation with his girlfriend as then she would laugh. And that was worth everything. Just like that his thoughts brought him back to that feeling of amazement, his original thought: _he had a girlfriend and holy shit was she the best._

And she was the best. She liked his dumb jokes, his nervous rambles. She held his hand in public, loudly reminding others around them that they were in fact together. It almost blew his mind as it contradicted every experience he’d had in the subject of romance, but he didn’t let that drag him down. No, he’d been soaring like a damn eagle. All majestic and shit at her side, brighter than any fire he’d ever had the pleasure of bringing to life. And today, he was going to do his best to be romantic. Even if he had no idea how to do that exactly.

First step was flowers. That one was obvious, he thought. Every date in every movie starts with flowers. Only problem was Hope County was very stretched out and not a lot of people grew crops of flowers to sell. But he knew two places he could go. One was Faith Seed, but she made him feel fuzzy. Like her words and the cadence of her voice trapped him in a haze; she was music manifested and it made him prone to shoving his foot down his throat as he got stupider. Nothing against her, she’s good people, but he didn’t wanna deal with that right now. But he knew Calista Greene also had flowers, and she’d probably just ask for some help around her cabin in exchange. He called up his most reliable ride, well his most reliable ride that he wasn’t trying to surprise: his world wise cousin, Hurk.

He’d gotten some shit about being soft but Hurk assured him he would be there shortly. He’d take the teasing because honestly he had no clue what the next step should be after flowers and it couldn’t hurt to get a second opinion from someone who understood the world better than he did. He stood outside his trailer, toying with a lighter until he heard the familiar rumble of the truck. As soon as it was close enough, he swung the door open and jumped in before a complete stop had ever been completed. The whooping of his cousin made him grin before he cleared his throat and put on the closest thing he had to a serious face.

“Now listen here, Hurk. We are going to set about the most serious task I’ve ever had to face.” Sharky started, trying to build the tone towards some important, epic quest they would need to complete. Well, it kind of was. It was important to him. “I gotta be romantic.”

Hurk was quiet for a long moment, side eyeing him carefully the best he could because he had to try and keep them on the road. It took a long moment before he broke the air of static between them. “Man, Sharky, I ain’t ever seen you so serious before. I knew there was something between the two of y’all, the way you always wanted to hang around. I just thought its cause she’s funner than…well fun on a bun. I can’t think of nothing good right now, point is—what’s the plan?” Alright, he was on board with scheming. He took a moment to tell him what he had, to make it more dramatic.

“Right now we’re gonna go see Miss Callie Greene cause she grows the sweetest flowers in the county and it probably won’t cost me money. After that, I’ll guess I’ll make it up as I go?” He started strong, but ended on a wavering note of honest confusion. “I don’t have a clue what I’m doing, honestly. When have I ever got past a walk of shame, Hurk? I’m the drunken mistake. But Nikki _likes_ me, and I’m not sure why, but she’s fucking incredible, like fire come to life. She can burn everything around her but she won’t burn me. And I’m not one to question when good things hit me in the face, so I won’t question her on her choices.” There he went again, falling down the rabbit hole that was his word vomit when he got nervous. But he knew if he was nervous, he was serious. And that was, admittedly, very new for him. “But I will tell her how much she means to me just once without choking on words. Damnit.”

Again he was met with silence as the other watched him again. Despite falling into the habit of talking past the point of comfort, he must have gotten his message across. “Well alright. Then let’s put our heads together, and we’re bound to figure out what to do after the flowers right?” The offer made Sharky grin again, and there was a moment of victory: he could maybe pull this off.

“That’s what I was thinking!” He belted out, and Hurk whooped and hollered beside him, pumping his fist in the air.

“See, we’re already on the same plane of thought! Now let’s kick this date’s ass! You know, in the name of love!” Hurk’s words made him fall into laughter, and once again he was glad the other was home.

It took the entire drive, and the most they’d come up with was taking her to the bar, going swimming or maybe taking a hike, or if he felt up to it maybe he could drive her somewhere. He didn’t necessarily like driving, but if they went somewhere close enough he wouldn’t stress too much about it. Plus, if it was for her he’d do just about anything. And if anyone ever hurt her…he’d burn down this whole damn county to find them. But he doubted anything like that would happen in this lifetime though, at least not for it to go that far. Maybe a backyard, but not the whole county.

They had to walk a short ways, and they parked off the road to get the rest of the way to her cabin. She didn’t own a vehicle and didn’t maintain the pathway for larger vehicles because she never really saw a need. She spoke highly of community, finding rides if she needed to go far from home. No wonder she got on so well with the Seeds. But he and Hurk continued talking loudly as they ambled down the path. When they broke through to her little clearing, he could see the woman he was searching for perched on the front steps of her small porch. 

Next to her sat a man he hadn’t seen before, but he knew immediately he was a Seed. So that was the elusive new brother he’d been hearing about. He was well dressed, groomed, and compared to Jacob, pristine—no dust across his skin, no callouses built up on his hands yet. He must be used living a pampered life, and normally that would be enough to throw Sharky off of someone but from the way Callie was laughing and grinning he supposed he couldn’t be that bad. Even if the mystery man gave off an air of cockiness that rubbed him the wrong way. 

“Hey Miss Callie! I was wondering if I could bother you for some flowers?” Sharky called out now, Hurk quiet at his side for once as he looked around them. He’d normally join in, looking around a place that felt almost magical, but his eyes were watching the newcomer whom he’d dubbed Pretty Boy in his head—because honestly, he was. Were all the Seeds pretty? _How had he not noticed that before?_ The bafflement almost consumed him but he jerked out of it with barely muffled laughter.

Both sets of eyes of the pair across from him snapped to him. He offered a grin, trying to stay tall. _‘First impressions are often the worst ones.’_ Nikki reminded him of that constantly. It meant, give them the benefit of the doubt. He was pretty sure. But Calista was quick to smile warmly at him, and he felt at peace again. She was always so happy that he couldn’t help to smile along. “Oh? And what do you need flowers for, Sharky? You set something else of your Aunt’s on fire?” Her question made him snort, and he could hear a quiet _‘Burn'_ from behind him.

“Now I told you that was an accident. Who leaves their coat that close to a bonfire?” He immediately argued, puffing his chest out at much as he could before dissolving into laughter. He waved his hand as he shook his head now. “Regardless of things I may or not have done in the past because the past is for forgiveness, am I right? But nah, they’re for Nikki.”

“Nikki Mills? Huh. Guess I saw that coming.” She responded, standing to go inside momentarily. She returned with a small set of clippers, and he watched her move towards the start of the garden encircling her house. She hummed as she considered different flowers, hands hovering over each different flower like hummingbirds. She always took a moment before clipping each stem, and he was sure he heard a prayer in there somewhere. She returned with a random assortment of flowers of many different colors. “Here Sharky, some wild flowers for a wild fire.” He appreciated that sappy pun.

He reached out, taking the flowers from her. She disappeared again, returning with a string of twine to wrap them with before they were officially ready to go as per her standards. “Thanks, Miss Callie. Is there anything I can do? Maybe help you around here?” He offered, motioning around them before movement on at the steps caught his gaze again. Oh right, he was here.

“No, I’m good today. But if I think of something, I’ll let you know. Maybe come chop firewood later. I’m just a little busy right now.” She spoke from his side, the singsong edge to it making him grin. He had to poke at her now.

“Oh yeah? You got a thing goin with pretty boy over there?” He teased in friendly jest, elbowing her lightly in the side.

She laughed and batted his arm away, before humming again. “His name is John. And maybe. But I don’t think you have time to be prying, what with your date and all. But can I give you some advice?” That got his attention away from John again, and she had his full attention.

“Yes ma’am, advice is always welcome.”

“Just be free somewhere with her. Take her swimming without clothes, or dancing under the stars, maybe even just a drive up the road so you can watch the sunset. I think as long as its time spent with you, she’ll find it perfect. And whatever you do, just have fun.” The words settled into his brain easily, and an idea formulated. He nodded enthusiastically now, almost bouncing in his shoes.

“I can do that. Thanks again, just call me when you think of something. I owe you one!”


	2. Chapter 2

The plan was to borrow the truck and pick up Nikki to take her to a small, humble little campsite he had set up for them that he hoped she’d refer to as “cute.” He hoped she didn’t notice it was probably pretty lame. A _small_ campfire that he’d light when they got there, a couple lawn chairs he’d dragged from his own trailer, and a small tent with two sleeping bags zipped into one. They could talk, cuddle by the fire, and they could see the stars from where he’d set everything up. 

What happened was he went to pick her up, he pulled up in the driveway and parked, hopped out in pride. He started to the door, where he could see her laughing and waiting for him. As he strutted down the path, the skies ripped open and starting just pissing on all his carefully laid plans. Lightning split the sky and he ran inside her now thrown open door. But he could still hear her laughing over the rumble of thunder on the horizon. His favorite music.

He started laughing finally, her own drawing his from his chest and he offered her the flowers. At least he still had those. She took them, shaking her head as she turned to look out the window at the rain. He’d been so zoned into what he was trying to do he forgot nature had its own sense of humor. “Well, I don’t know what you were planning, but if it was outside…I’m not going out there.” Nikki was grinning, and he couldn’t blame her. But he’d still tease her.

“Well what if I was planning on swimming? Gonna be wet either way.” Another streak of lightning drew his attention to the window and away from her pointed expression. “Point taken, Mother Nature. You can just suck my nuts, you old hag.” The last sentence was mumbled, and he gave a shrug. “We were gonna go camping, stargazing and shit. You know, all romantic and stuff.”

“That is too sweet! Thank you. I’m sorry it rained, I bet it was cute.” She answered as she dropped the flowers in a vase, before turning to him and moving closer. She slipped her fingers teasingly up the edge of his shirt and he started grinning at her. “And thank you, for trying to be romantic for me.”

“Nikki I’d do anything for you. I just wanted to tell you how important you are without the other stupid shit having the chance to come up with it.” He replied, pulling her closer to him. He was soaked but she didn’t pull away, lifting her hands to remove his hat and thread her fingers through his hair. Her smile was soft and it melted him to the core. God she was wonderful.

She whispered quietly to him, head tilted up so she could look him in the eyes. She was so short, and the observation made him laugh a little. She smiled before she spoke. “Sharky, baby, you tell me every day. Its there, I hear it. I listen to everything you say. Sometimes you even make excellent points, and sometimes you are really funny. But you’re sweet too. Don’t ever think you need to try so hard. We could go to the damn store, and as long as you’re holding my hand it’ll be romantic. Because everywhere you go is wild fire; bright, enticing, warm, with just a touch of chaos for good measure.” She had his full attention, enraptured by her words and her eyes and her touch and fuck when she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his jawline he about fell apart. “And I love that about you.”

“I love you.” That was it, the words he’d been looking for. They felt right to say, even if they were quick. Oh fuck, right, they’d only been dating for a month and that was too soon wasn’t it? They’d been friends for a few years before but fuck that noise right now. _Why was this so complicated?_

“I love you too.” Nikki answered, halting his thoughts and he remembered he was getting lost in her eyes before he was getting lost in his head.

Sharky’s mouth moved on its own, voicing his fear aloud. “It’s not too soon right? I don’t wanna freak you out.”

She laughed, low and melodious. It wasn’t mean, wasn’t teasing—just amused. “Sharky, when do you ever think before you jump? Besides, we’ve known each other for years. You always remember my birthday, you get me something for Valentines day every year and yes I count discount next day chocolate. I’m never lonely because you’re always there, and you always know how to lift me up. You’re my best friend.” She grinned again, and his hands slid down her back to her waist. “I love you—ride or die, forever.”

Now it was his turn to laugh, fighting back his own blush. “Ride or die…damn do you know the words to my heart.” He leaned in and kissed her, a slow smoldering gesture that hinted at much more to come. “So, what do you wanna do?”

She gave a mischievous smile and he already knew he’d love what she had in mind. “Well you wanted to pretend we were alone in the world right? Wanna go dance in the rain and fuck in the truck? We’ll come back in and sit by the fire afterwards. We could even cuddle.”

“Hell yeah.”

As soon as he agreed, she slipped from his grasp and he felt her absence already as he subconsciously reached after her as she moved. She pulled her top off and yanked her boots off her feet along with her socks, leaving her in just her shorts and her bra. He opted to yank his shirt off and his own boots and socks. He was quick to take her outstretched hand. She threaded their fingers together as she threw open the door and pulled him out after her. He barely had time to shut the door before they were back in the rain, and his eyes were on her the entire time. 

He let her take the lead, pulling him along and eventually letting his hand go to spin in the rain. She held her hands stretched up towards the sky, eyes shut as she hummed and laughed. He watched the water trace down her body, and he moved closer to reach out and touch her. His fingers traced the tracks he’d watched down her sides seconds before and before he knew what hit him she had thrown her arms around his neck and his mouth was on hers. 

They drank greedily of each other, the warmth of her skin contrasting with the cold of the rain falling over them. He pulled her closer, as tightly as he could, and slid his hands down to grab her ass. She moaned against his lips and that was it. He pulled back to locate the truck before he lifted her up, threw her laughing body over his shoulder, and rushed them to the vehicle in question. He opened it up, depositing her as he climbed in. She scooted down along the seat and he shut the door quickly afterwards. The only sound was her giggling and the rain on the roof of the cab.

His hands roamed her body, sliding along the expanse of her stomach up to her chest. He briefly pushed his fingertips underneath her bra and he grinned when she squirmed beneath him. He pulled away, only to circle around her and unhook her bra. He removed it quickly, and then he was quick to enclose one of her sensitive nipples into his mouth. The chorus of sounds that fell from her lips made every thing worth it, once again loving the way she cried out his name. 

He pulled away only to switch his attention to the opposite nipple, hands moving down to pull her shorts loose. He didn’t remove them completely, spending much of his time pushing his fingers along every inch of her body that laid exposed before him. It was when she was arching against nothing below him, looking for friction, that he pulled away and removed her shorts finally. He made no move to ease the pressure on himself; this night was supposed to be about her first and he could still do that. He trailed his fingers down her body to her core and he found her cunt already wet and demanding. He slipped in two fingers quickly, withdrawing them slowly as he curled his fingers inside her. He had had enough time with her to find exactly what she liked.

She cried out again, arching and thrusting herself down onto his hand. He groaned low at the sight, his erection tight against his jeans twitching to remind him it was there. He took his time though, coaxing her close to her climax before even attempting to relieve himself though. It wasn’t until her walls were clamping tight around his fingers and she was writhing with her own orgasm that he withdrew enough to push his pants down quickly.

He was surprised when hands stopped him, pushing him to sit down. He did as instructed and his eyes screwed shut when she took his throbbing cock into her mouth, cheeks hollowing when she pulled back. His head dropped back and his hand found her hair, and anchor in the bliss that was her. She worked at him teasingly slow, hand wrapped tight around the base of his cock. He wasn’t sure where her other hand was until he felt her mouth pop from his cock and heard the crinkling of foil. He opened his eyes to watch her slide the condom down his cock and crawl up his body. With her legs on either side of him, she slid down onto his length and he groaned again before leaning in to kiss her.

She didn’t move right away—he didn’t let her. He took a moment to kiss her, fingers once again on her breasts and thumbs toying with the delicate buds there. She arched into his touch and gave a soft whine, and when she lifted herself up off him a bit, he quickly thrust up into her. Her soft gasp made his own breath catch in his throat, and he leaned in to kiss her neck lightly. 

And then suddenly she was moving, bouncing on his cock in a quick, deep rhythm that had her name falling from his lips like it was a prayer. Maybe it was; he knew he already worshipped her in every way he could. His hands danced from her hips, to her ass, to her chest—anything and everything he could reach. But when he felt his own end soon coming, his thumb found her clit once more. A few strokes had her shuddering around him again, and he yanked her down onto him when he came shortly after.

She collapsed against his chest and he wrapped her up tightly in his arms again. They couldn’t speak, instead just smiling at each other as they panted in a synchronized rhythm. When the spell of the silence was finally broken, she was the one that did it. 

“So…cuddling by the fire?” She asked, and he nodded sluggishly. 

“Yeah, just gotta get my legs back.” Sharky agreed, humming after a long minute.

Nikki agreed with a soft, shaky voice. “Same here.”

They sat in a comfortable silence, just taking comfort in the other’s touch. “I love you.” He whispered, and he could feel her smiling against the center of his chest, where her ear rested against his beating heart.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smiled the entire time I wrote this, so I hope you enjoyed it too. :)


End file.
